Nighttime Terrors
by Faerie of Tara
Summary: GKM prompt- Klaine, Kurt/Worm. Read at your own risk, a lot of weird kinks...


**GKM Fill**

**Author- Faerie of Tara**

**Title- Nighttime Terrors**

**Pairing- Klaine, Kurt/Worm**

**Warnings- Kinda hardcore…read at your own risk!**

**Kinks-Non-con, Bestiality (worm), Overstimulation, Lactation, Pain**

**Hope you like this!**

**I don't own Glee… **

Kurt stared, horrified, at the creature that lay at the end of his bed. A huge worm was curled up right next to Kurt's feet. Kurt screamed, long and loudly.

Hours before, Burt and Carole had left the Hudmel house heading for a friend's wedding in California. They were going to be gone the whole weekend. Ten minutes after they left, Finn had run downstairs dragging a duffel bag.

"I'm going to Rachel's," he yelled up the stairs to his stepbrother. "I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. I'll call you if that changes."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he heard the front door slam. He picked up his phone and sent a text to Blaine.

_Want to come over? House's empty ;)_

**Sorry, Babe. At Family dinner with Aunt and Uncle. Tmrw?**

_Sure. See you then. Love you_

**Love you, too.**

Kurt sighed. It was seven o'clock on a Friday evening and he was bored. He considered calling Mercedes, but remembered she had a date with one of the football players.

He flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Maybe a musical marathon? He usually did them with either Rachel or Blaine, but he was in desperate need of entertainment. He slid put of bed and pulled out a stack of movies. He shuffled them on the ground and picked the first one he grabbed. _Into the Woods._ He hadn't seen that in awhile. He popped it in the DVD player and put the case to the side. While the movie's beginning credits rolled, Kurt quickly changed into some loose pajama pants and a T-shirt. He then settled back on his bed to watch the movie.

Three movies later, Kurt had fallen asleep. He lay on top of his covers, pajamas rumpled and twisted. Unbeknownst to him, his cracked door opened further, allowing a long creature to slither inside.

For no apparent reason, Kurt's eyes flew open. He looked around his room confusedly, noticing the menu screen for _Chicago_ playing on the TV screen. He went to sit up, planning to turn the TV off, when he froze. There was something sitting on his bed. A curled-up, white something.

Kurt stared, horrified, at the creature that lay at the end of his bed. A huge worm was curled up right next to Kurt's feet. Kurt screamed, long and loudly.

The scream seemed to wake the creature, which slowly unraveled and slithered toward Kurt. Kurt gasped loudly, scooting away, and falling off his bed. He hit the ground with a loud thud, and stared up at his bed. The long worm-_thing_ slipped of the bed and glided toward him. He could see that it was about a foot long, thick as his wrist for about four inches where its head would be, tapering to a thin end. Kurt could see a thin line in the thickest part and he assumed it was the creature's mouth. Kurt backed away as far as he could, before hitting his bedroom wall. He stared at the creature with alarm as it approached him. He whimpered as it slid onto his lap. He knew screaming was useless, and besides he was frozen in terror.

The worm wasted no time before slipping it's thin tail into Kurt's pants and boxers, letting it's tail curl around the head of Kurt's cock gently. Kurt shrieked, regaining some of his focus. He tried slapping the creature away, but when that didn't work, he attempted to pull it out of his pants. The creature was stronger than it looked, and held on, curling tighter around his cock. Kurt released the creature as a jolt of pain ran up his cock and tried to dislodge it gently from his cock. The creature acquiesced, but before Kurt could grab it, it slithered lower and started to slip into Kurt's asshole. Kurt yelped and pulled at the worm again, refusing to let this creature degrade him further. It was in vain, though, as the slippery worm glided through his hands and continued entering him. Once the thinnest part of the worm was through, Kurt began to feel a twinge of discomfort with the increasing girth of the creature. He continued trying to pull the worm from his insides to no avail. Seconds later, the entirety of the worm was inside him, and Kurt could feel it pressing against his walls as it situated itself. A brush against his prostate had him jerk forward, eyes wide.

_Oh God._ What was this creature? What did it want from him? Why was it INSIDE him? How the FUCK did he get it out?

He cried out suddenly as the worm inside him shifted, tail curling around his prostate as it had done earlier with his cock. The movement cause spurts of pleasure to erupt in the teenager, and Kurt could feel his cock was hard as a rock. He ignored it, though, reaching behind him, trying, once again, to extract this creature from his insides. He was stopped as his prostate was squeezed harshly, and he fell forward, almost landing face-first in the carpet. The tail around his prostate began a slow, rhythmic squeezing. Kurt cried out as his orgasm approached, fast and unexpected. He shouted as his climax overtook him, spurting strings of white over the floor of his bedroom.

He lay on the floor for a moment, waiting for his breathing to come back to normal. The worm stopped it's squeezing, and Kurt felt himself relax. He yelped as the tail uncurled itself, unintentionally sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. The worm wiggled within him, and something warm touched his prostate again. Kurt groaned in protest and confusion when his cock began hardening again. What was this? He realized a second later when little pricks made themselves known. Teeth. The creature was biting his prostate! Kurt cried out in pain and pleasure as the mouth began sucking gently. His cock, tired, yet hard, twitched and spurted as he climaxed for the second time in fifteen minutes. As much as Kurt wanted to stay awake and try to figure out what was happening, he succumbed to exhaustion in the middle of his floor.

He awoke hours later to the sound of his phone ringing. He scrambled for it, finding it on his nightstand.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's me, Blaine. Do you want to hang out today? We could get coffee, watch movies, and bake…"

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's exuberance. "Sure. Come over whenever."

"I'll be there in 10. Love you"

"Ditto"

As Kurt hung up and stood up, stretching, he remembered the events of last night. He wondered if it was all a bizarre dream until he felt a shifting inside his ass. _Fuck._ He groaned. He had no idea what to do. There was a WORM inside his ass, sexually pleasing him. That sounded like a bad horror/porn movie. He resolved to ask Blaine for advice when he showed up. For now, there was nothing he could do, so he went to relieve himself and change his clothes.

When Blaine knocked on the door 8 minutes later, Kurt was a mess. The worm had been wiggling in him for the past five minutes, stimulating his prostate with every movement. He had come twice more, forcing him to change his pants and now his cock was aching from the amount of times it came.

Blaine stared at his boyfriend worriedly; hair disheveled and eyes red from rubbing. He was also limping, which had Blaine on alert immediately.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

Kurt moved to shut the door behind Blaine, and groaned loudly, laying his head on the wall.

"Kurt? Are you okay? Please answer me!" Blaine was getting very worried. His boyfriend was never like this. He was always calm and collected, except when they were in bed.

"Blaine. I need to tell you something. Please let me finish the whole story before saying anything, alright?" Kurt led him to the couch in the living room, wincing with every step.

Blaine stared at him worriedly, but nodded, sitting on the couch next to Kurt.

"So last night…" Kurt told him the whole story from him discovering the worm to it entering him and forcing him to come.

Blaine listened attentively, eyes wide. "Oh my god. Are you serious?"

Kurt nodded curtly. "Would you like to see?" he asked sarcastically.

Blaine shook his head, even though his insides were jumping with joy. Yes, he wanted to see. For some reason, this turned him on more than anything else had done. He loved Kurt with all his heart, but the idea of him sobbing from overstimulation made his cock twitch.

"I think I've heard of something like this before." He said slowly, racking his brains. "My dad said he had a patient that had been used as a breeder for worms. Apparently, that was a common practice like, 400 years ago, or something. Anyway, this guy came in and said that he had been forced to have this worm lay eggs in him. He had been kidnapped and forced to do this."

Kurt stared at him, shocked. "The worm lay EGGS in him? Does that mean…" he trailed off.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know. That's just what I heard. Do you want to go to a doctor? We can go to my dad-"

"NO!" Kurt cut him off. " This is embarrassing enough. Just tell me what you remember, and…we'll figure it out."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. Well, this worm stayed in him for about a week before leaving. Then it deposited its eggs inside him, and the man had to extract them."

"How?" Kurt asked. "Like pulling them out, or something?"

Blaine fidgeted. "I think he had to push them out. Kind of like giving birth…"

Kurt groaned. "Are you fucking kidding me? I have to push eggs out of my body?" he closed his eyes for a moment.

Blaine started at him sympathetically. Kurt only swore when he was very mad, in pain, or aroused. He couldn't imagine going through this.

"Yeah." Blaine stopped talking, giving Kurt time to sort out his thoughts.

"Anything else?" Kurt asked once he had calmed down slightly.

"Nope. Well, apparently the man said he was forced to feed them, otherwise they…weren't happy." He wasn't going to tell Kurt that they squeezed his cock until it was purple, and bit it until the man passed out.

Kurt sighed. "It won't come out any other way?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. That guy said he tried for days, doing everything he could think of. Eventually the worm left by itself."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, and Kurt was about to explode. The worm had been constantly shifting; brushing against erogenous zones he didn't know he had in his ass. He came at least twice a day, and everyday was painful from the overstimulation.

Exactly a week from the day this whole ordeal started, Kurt found himself driving to Blaine's house. The Anderson parents were out on business trips (a fact Burt and Carole did NOT know, nor were they ever going to) and Blaine had invited him over to stay for a few nights.

Kurt had never been so relieved. At least with Blaine, he could scream out his pleasure and pain without anyone hearing. He didn't want to get his hopes up that the worm would leave him today, but that's all he wanted. For the worm to leave him, and never come back.

He pulled up to Blaine's house, grabbed his bag from the back of his car and headed to the door. Two seconds after ringing the doorbell, he was pulled inside by a frantic Blaine. He was pushed up against the nearest wall, and his mouth was ravished thoroughly. They pulled away moments later, gasping for breath.

"What has gotten into you?" Kurt asked breathlessly, leaning against the wall.

Blaine shrugged, smiling. He certainly wasn't going to tell Kurt that he had been jerking off moments before to images of Kurt screaming in pain as worms nipped and sucked at his nipples.

"I just missed you," he said instead, kissing Kurt lightly. "Do you want some dinner? My mom made lasagna before she left."

Kurt nodded eagerly. Mrs. Anderson's lasagna was legendary. It was an old family recipe, and Kurt adored it.

Blaine laughed. "I thought so. I just put it in the oven to reheat. Let's go set the table and stuff."

The two boys got plates, forks, and napkins and set them on the kitchen island while waiting for the lasagna to reheat. Once it was ready, the two sat down to their meal.

"Oh, God, I missed this" Kurt moaned after his first bite. "Your mom's cooking is amazing."

Blaine smiled, and the two boys continued eating. As Kurt stood to clear the plates, he felt something start to slide out off his ass. He dropped the plate he was holding, luckily only an inch from the table, and quickly sat back down again.

Blaine stared at him. "What's wrong?"

Kurt shifted. "I think- I think the worm is coming out. I can feel the thin part slipping out my-Ahh!" He reached his hands behind him, and sure enough, he felt a little tail sticking out of his butt.

Blaine stood, and dragged Kurt to his room. "Come on. I have a plastic sheet I got, just in case, and you can be more comfortable in my room."

Kurt followed him, hand still pressed against his ass. He didn't want the worm slipping out of him while they walked.

Blaine grabbed a plastic sheet from his closet and laid it on the floor. "Ok, Kurt. Get undressed, and I'll see how the worm is coming."

Kurt obeyed, shucking out of his clothes in record time, and laying on his stomach on the plastic sheet, which crinkled uncomfortably.

Blaine got on his knees behind him, examining the worm. About three inches of the creature was out, and he could see the rest of the creature pushing against Kurt's hole. He knew lube would make it easier for the creature to slide out, but he wanted to see what happened without it. The man who had suffered through this before had said that the creature had grown inside him, thickening and lengthening over time. To the host, it was unnoticeable, for it happened gradually and usually during the nighttime. Blaine wanted to see how big this worm got.

Kurt squirmed as the worm continued to work it's way out of his body slowly. "How much more, Blaine?" he asked, wanting this to be over.

His boyfriend grinned inwardly. The worm was already out about a foot, meaning it had lengthened inside Kurt, but he could see the biggest part about to push through.

"Not long, darling," he said, rubbing a hand on Kurt's hip. "Almost out."

He watched fascinated, as Kurt's hole was distend as the worm pushed it's way out of his boyfriend.

"Oww!" Kurt cried as the widest part left him. His asshole burned with the stretch, but he collapsed in relief once the worm was out.

"One more part, Kurt" Blaine said soothingly. "The worm has to lay its eggs."

Kurt groaned as the worm, as if hearing Blaine's words, positioned itself at Kurt's entrance. Only a small tip of it entered it, leaving the rest splayed out on the plastic sheet.

Blaine watched as the creature opened its mouth and seemed to regurgitate something into Kurt. This happened about twelve times, a small forward motion.

The worm then slunk back to the sheet and curled upon itself. Blaine grabbed it and placed it into a container he had bought for this very reason.

He placed it to the side, and then crawled over to his boyfriend. "How are you doing?" he asked, brushing a piece of hair out of Kurt's eyes.

"I'm fine." Kurt smiled. "Glad it's gone. Now just the eggs, right? When do I do that?"

"Any second now." Blaine answered. They will grow inside you, one at a time, and push against your entrance. You have to push each one out then they will hatch. "

"GROW inside me?" Kurt asked, hysteria creeping into his voice. "You never mentioned that."

"Oh," Blaine said apologetically. "I guess I forgot. Well, each egg grows to about the size of a tennis ball… one at a time," he hastened to add as Kurt let out a strangled sound.

"How many do I have to push out?" Kurt asked warily.

"Twelve." Blaine answered.

Kurt's eyes bugged out. "Twelve?" he repeated incredulously. He groaned, and then cut off abruptly. "I think the first one's ready" he said shakily.

"Ok. Turn over." Ordered Blaine. "It will be easier when gravity is helping get these out." He pulled a pillow off his bed and laid it under Kurt's hips. "Spread your legs," Blaine said, watching Kurt's asshole contract slightly. "Wider. Okay, there."

Kurt's legs were open as far as they could go, and Blaine felt himself harden fully at the sight. He had been aroused since the worm extracted itself from Kurt, but this...this was going to be incredibly arousing.

"Blaine, "Kurt said unsteadily. "I think the first one really wants to come out." His face was screwed up in slight pain, and Blaine patted his side soothingly.

"Push, then. Push the egg out."

Kurt closed his eyes with embarrassment, but did as instructed. He thought it would feel like a bowel movement, but that was not accurate at all. For one, this egg was much larger, harder, and had a rough texture. He could feel the bumps scraping on the tight skin of his hole, and he groaned in pain. He pushed again, and felt the egg dislodge itself. It plopped out of him, and onto the sheet, where it rolled a few inches before stopping.

Kurt could feel the next egg immediately grow against his entrance, and he readied himself to push again.

By the tenth one, Kurt was a mess. His asshole burned worse than it ever had, and he was growing tired.

"Only two more," Blaine encouraged. "You can do it."

Kurt closed his eyes, and pushed. He pushed for about three minutes before stopping. "Why isn't this one coming out?" he asked his boyfriend tiredly. "I've been pushing for five minutes."

Blaine leaned forward and examined Kurt's asshole. He immediately noticed the problem.

"Ummm…this one's a bit bigger than the others. Quite a lot bigger."

Kurt swore under his breath. "Do you have any lube?" he asked, mentally slapping himself for not thinking of it before. "That would make it easier, right?"

Blaine looked at him. Kurt would need all the help he could get on this one, and Kurt was in so much pain already… he nodded and walked to his nightstand, grabbing a small bottle form the drawer.

He liberally applied it to his fingers, and then gently applied it to Kurt's ass.

Kurt jumped at the touch, yelping slightly. "Sorry," he said when Blaine looked at him. "It's just..really sensitive."

Blaine nodded and made sure he was more careful, taking his time. "Okay" he said, sitting back. "Try now. Just push through the pain."

Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and squeezed it once before resuming to push. He pushed a couple times before part of the egg popped through his ass. The widest part was still inside though, and Kurt screamed loudly when the egg finally dislodged itself fully. Blaine kissed him softly.

"One more. Then it will be done.' Kurt nodded, and stared at his boyfriend as he pushed the next one out. Luckily, the last one was smaller and came out easily.

The teenager collapsed on the sheet as a rush of fluid flowed out of him. The afterbirth, he assumed. Even though they were eggs, there was probably some sac surrounding them.

He fell into an exhausted sleep as Blaine kissed his forehead softly.

Blaine wiped up the fluid surrounding Kurt and gently wrapped the eggs in a towel. They would hatch the next day, and he knew the warmth of the towel would expedite the process.

He moved the pillow from under Kurt and threw the pillowcase in the wash before replacing it. He got a damp cloth and wiped Kurt down gently. He placed another pillow behind Kurt's head and laid a blanket over him. He would have carried his boyfriend to the bed, but his boyfriend was significantly taller than himself and he didn't want to take any chances.

He grabbed a pillow for himself, and settled in next to Kurt to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine woke the next morning to Kurt mumbling beside him. He opened his eyes to find his boyfriend squirming in sleep, little moans escaping his mouth. He smiled gently, and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's temple before going downstairs to make breakfast. He made some eggs and bacon; scrambling the eggs just the way Kurt liked them. He set his food on the table before going upstairs to wake Kurt. Before going over to his boyfriend, he unwrapped the towel surrounding the eggs his boyfriend had birthed the night before. One of the smaller eggs had the smallest crack in it, and the others were shaking slightly. Blaine assumed they would hatch within the hour.

He walked over to his boyfriend, and kneeled next to Kurt's head.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." He breathed in to Kurt's ear. "Breakfast is ready."

Kurt rolled onto his side, and cracked open an eye sleepily. "Do I have to get up Blaine? I'm so tired…"

"Yes, baby. You have to eat before you feed the eggs. Do that, and you can go back to sleep."

Kurt groaned, but stood up shakily. He whimpered with the movement, and pressed a hand against his ass.

"Fuck, that hurts," he swore softly.

He took the offered bathrobe that Blaine held out, and followed him downstairs to breakfast, wincing with every step. He yelped slightly when he sat down, but Blaine kissed him gently to distract him.

The two ate in silence, both consumed in their own thoughts.

"Blaine?" Kurt broke the silence hesitantly. "When you said I have to feed the worms, what did you mean?"

"You have to breastfeed them," Blaine said, hiding a smile when Kurt stared at him, alarmed.

He knew what he meant, even if he didn't have breasts. He laid his head on the table as Blaine rubbed his back. He continued sitting there as Blaine cleared the table, wondering why the heck this had happened to him.

When Blaine came back into the room, he smiled slightly when he saw Kurt. This was the part of this affair that he was most interested in. He wanted to see Kurt covered in worms as they fed. He wanted to hear Kurt's cries as they sucked or bit too hard. He loved Kurt, but had always wanted a brief escapade into the world of S&M. While this wasn't too hardcore, it fulfilled his fantasy.

"Hey, Kurt. You ready?"

Kurt sat up and nodded slowly. No he wasn't ready, but he wanted this to be over. He followed Blaine upstairs and waited for directions. Blaine walked over to the eggs and noticed all of them had large cracks, some pieces of the shell already broken. He gestured Kurt over and had him sit down. As he did so, one egg fell apart, and a small, thin worm about five inches long squirmed it's way out. As if on cue, the rest of the eggs broke, and before long, twelve worms lay on the ground. They all started crawling toward Kurt, who looked at them repulsively.

"Do I have to?" he asked Blaine as one of the worms started crawling up his leg. These worms were slimier than their parent and Kurt felt slightly disgusted.

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry. But you do. It's the best thing."

"What will happen if I don't" Kurt asked, watching the worms craw up his leg.

Blaine hesitated. "Bad things. The thing I heard was really bad…" he broke off as he saw a worm separate from its siblings and head toward Kurt's cock. "Kurt, feed them NOW."

"Wha-" Kurt suddenly shrieked. The lone worm had entered his urethra and despite its thin shape, it sent a jolt of pain through Kurt. The worm nibbled lightly on the head of Kurt's cock, and Kurt shrieked again.

He hurriedly pulled the worm out, eliciting a wince, and set it on his chest, near his right nipple. The worm latched on immediately, sucking at his nipple. Kurt stared in half astonishment, half fear as he felt his milk get drawn through his nipple.

One of the other worms grabbed on to his other nipple, and Kurt let his fall back as the two worms suckled him. The two worms sucked harder, and Kurt cried out in pain.

Before it got too much, the worms let go and slunk down Kurt's body to the floor. Two more worms immediately took their place, sucking harshly. Kurt cried out again, a few tears escaping.

"Blaine, I really don't want to do this…it really hurts!" Blaine hurriedly removed his hand from the front of his pants and sat by his boyfriend.

"I know it hurts, but you have to. Otherwise, well, you felt what will happen."

Kurt stared at him through pain-filled eyes. As Blaine watched, they filled with tears as one of the worms bit him.

"Ooww…. Get off, get off now, you stupid worm…" Kurt mumbled, pulling off the worm in question and dropping it on the ground. He didn't notice the worm inching toward him again, nor did he notice when it crawled up him to his cock. He DID feel, however, when the worm bit one of his balls. Kurt yelled out and reached down to pluck the worm off. Unfortunately for him, the worm had long teeth that were still gripping him tightly. Kurt groaned in pain and frustration, trying again to pull the creature off, only more gently this time. The other worms got impatient and all crowded around Kurt's cock. Some strokes it with their tails, others nibbled lightly. One adventurous one decided to enter Kurt's urethra again. When Kurt felt all of this, he screamed out loud, and fell back on the floor, gasping.

"Blaine! Help me…" he ground out between shrieks of pain.

Blaine obliged, gently plucking the worms off his boyfriends cock and set them on his chest to continue feeding.

Kurt let the worms feed him, gasping occasionally with a particularly hard bite or suck. When all the worms were done feeding, Blaine packed them in a box to take care of later. He kissed Kurt gently, smoothing his hair.

"Great Job, Kurt. I'm proud of you, baby."

Kurt nodded tiredly, and fell asleep.

Once again, Blaine situated a pillow and blanket to make Kurt more comfortable, then walked to the bathroom quickly. Once there, he pulled down his pants and grasped his leaking cock in one hand.

He stroked harshly, letting his fingers twist around the head occasionally. He let images of Kurt crying in pain fill his mind, and felt his climax fast approaching. He cried out "Kurt" as he came, spurting over his hand.

**Whew. Longest fanfic I have ever written. Also my first GKM prompt. Yay!**

**Prompt:**

_**GKM fill "I really really want another Kurt/Worm story. It could be with Blaine (or any other guy) putting it inside him, or just supernatural stuff, just want a worm inside Kurt's ass squirming around, over stimulating him, laying eggs in him, etc. **_

_**A LARGE bonus would be Kurt breastfeeding the baby worms once the eggs hatch, please please. If Blaine (or any guy) is behind it, they can be forcing Kurt to feed them this way, aroused even as Kurt cries at the baby worms suckling."**_


End file.
